


Naughty Girl

by RavenImpulse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Job, Neck Kissing, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Under the Table, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, fooling around in public, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: The reader gives Jack a hand job under the table and he punishes her later.





	Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this NSFW Overwatch thing somewhere and decided I really needed to write it. Be kind to me, first person writing isn't my best.

You twirl in front of the mirror admiring your dress. Overwatch was having a dinner tonight and you’re Commander Morrison’s date for the evening, so you had to look good. Not good you remind yourself, great. There will be all kinds of important people there. You grab the tube of red lipstick you left out, applying it perfect you take one last look in the mirror. Your hair was straight and cascading over your shoulders. You were wearing long dangly diamond earrings that sparkled when the light caught them just the right way. The dress looks even more beautiful on you than it did in the store. You’re wearing a black, strapless, high low dress with a royal blue undertone; you’re just stepping into your black heels when you hear a knock at the door, “Come in” you call out.

“Y/N you ready yet?” You turn as you hear Commander Morrison’s voice call out, “Because this isn’t one of those things we can be fashionably late for” he joked, leaning back against the closed door.

You take a second to admire him before you reply. He is wearing a sharp black three-piece suit, with a blue tie and pocket square that matched the colour of your dress, “Just let me grab my bag and I’m good to go,” you look around the room and don’t see it, “Jack, have you seen my bag?”

You hear him chuckle as he holds up a silver clutch, “Would this happen to the bag you’re looking for? And might I add Agent y/n, you look stunning tonight”.

You smile at him as you take your purse, “Thank you, Jack, you clean up pretty nice yourself,” and then you add as an afterthought, without really thinking, “I guess it must be part of the job description. I mean you can’t really have an unattractive public face of an organization”.

He chuckles as stands up and makes his way over to you, “I got something for you. We have enough time before we have to go if you want to open it” he says holding the box out for you to take.

“Oh Jack,” you say as you open the box and look inside. Inside there was a beautiful string of pearl, resting on top of a pillow of black velvet. They were 6mm cultured freshwater pearls are hand-knotted along silk cord, creating this elegantly simple style, “Jack they’re beautiful, help me?” You turn your back to him and carefully pull your hair up, bearing your neck to him as he takes the pearls from your hand and puts them around your neck. Shaking your hair out, you take his outstretched arm, resting your head against it.

He brings his hand down on your ass, hard, “It’s Commander to you,” he growled in your ear, hand slapping your ass again, “We aren’t common knowledge. If you’re a good girl, I’ll give you another pearl necklace when we get back” he finished nibbling on your ear.

Walking into the room on Commander Morrison’s arm was a lot more stressful than you thought it would be. Not only did everyone stop to look at you guys when you walked into the room, which made you blush, but you were sure everyone could tell how turned on you were from Jack’s earlier comments. Walking down the stairs in the ballroom, you spot Tracer, breaking away from Jack you go over to say hi. “Lena you look beautiful! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress before.” She was wearing a bright yellow dress that fell just below her knees, with a wide band of jewels around the waist.

“Thanks y/n, Emily picked it out. She wouldn’t let me wear pants I guess jeans aren’t allowed at big fancy events.” With a shake of her head she snagged two glasses of Champaign from a server passing by, handing on to you, “So Commander Morrison, how’s that going?”

You cough while trying to swallow your drink, “Lena it is not like that! I mean not in this case. He needed someone attend the event with him since Ana is here with Reinhart. So, it makes sense to bring a senior agent with him. Besides, it's really stressful being his date, what if I use the wrong fork?”

“Oh hunny,” Lena said, placing her hand on your shoulder, “You’re going to do great. Speaking of which it looks like someone wants you.” Looking towards where she is pointing you can see Jack waving you over to join his party.

Excusing yourself, you walk over to Jack and take his arm, “Prime Minister Hawkefield, may I introduce you to y/n.”

“So this the agent you were telling us about, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he replies, extending his hand to you to shake, “What exactly do you here Agent y/n?”

“The pleasure is mine Prime Minister.” You hope Jack can’t hear how fast your heart is beating in your chest, out of everyone you could have met first why did it have to be the Prime Minister.

Jack detaches himself from your arm, “If you’ll excuse me Prime Minister. It seems I’m not being a very good date, I’ve failed to get my date for the evening a drink,” both men laugh as Jack turns to face you, “What would like y/n?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re happening,” your eyes pleading with him not to leave you alone, turning back the rest of the party you smile, “Well I’m a lawyer by education. I used to be a partner in this firm back in Canada before joining up with Overwatch. Now I work with the new recruits; I oversee all their training. Which allows me to put my business degree to good use, I majored in human resources. So, designing training program is right up my ally.”

“From promising lawyer to a trainer of agents,” he chuckled, “It is probably not the career path you expected to take. How is it working with Commander Morrison, as head of training you two must work _very close_ to one another. Is that how you got the job?”

You’ve never been so glad to see Jack come back with your drinks as you have been in that moment, you couldn’t believe what his man had the gall to imply. Jack hands your drink, his hand wrapping around your waist as Ana makes her way over to you. She looks livid.

“Prime Minster, if you’ll excuse us. Y/n you must simply come with me. Dr. Samson of the UN is just dying to meet you.” She takes your hand and practically pulling you away, you turn to look at Jack. He looks severely unimpressed; you could see it on his face. If this wasn’t a formal event you could totally image him taking a swing at the time. “The nerve of that man, I swear. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks, Captain.” You down what’s left of your white wine, wishing desperately that you had another one, “That is something I wasn’t expecting tonight.”

Jack walks over and all but forces another glass of wine into your hands, “Are you okay?” he asks softly, concern written all over his face.

“Jack, I’m fine. Really, I’m okay,” you say looking between both Jack and Ana, “It’s going to take a lot more than that to unsettle me. Although this does seem like a good time to anonymously release those pictures of a married Prime Minister Hawkefield sleeping with serval prostitutes. I need keeping those for a rainy day would be worth it.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Ana said holding her glass up as the three of you cheers.

After an hour of mingling, Jack leads you to the dining room and pulls out the chair for you before taking his own. You look around the table and are relieved to see so many friendly faces. Jack is sitting on your right, Ana is to your left, Reinhardt is sitting across from her and Gabe is across from Jack. There are a few other high ranking members of the UN taking up the other spaces at your table, “Y/n, Commander Reyes was telling us that you’re the reason Overwatch’s agents are so well trained.”

You shook a look to Gabe, as the flush climbs up your face, “I wouldn’t go that far, Admiral. I just draw up the plans, the training itself largely takes place under the supervision of Captain Amari.” You feel Jack’s hand squeeze your leg in reassurance, it is only then you realize that you’ve been playing with your necklace. Dropping your hand to your lap you had a wicked idea. The conversation seems to have shifted from you for the time being and was focused on Captain Amari and her daughter. You sneak your hand over to Jack’s lap and run it over his crotch. His cock is already half hard in his pants. The only visible response that you can see is he tilts his head towards you.

“Commander Morrison,” his head turns towards the Director of Communications, “We’re having a charity ball in a two weeks time. Can we count on an appearance from yourself, Commander Reyes and Captain Amari?”

He tenses under your hand, as you undo the button and unzip the fly, “We will certainly try our best. At the very least I think y/n and I should be able to attend, isn’t that right?” He asks while your hands make their way into his boxers. He is trying to draw you back into the conversation, hoping it will cause you to stop what you’re doing to him. He’s wrong.

“I would have to check the Commander’s schedule, just to be sure, but he should be able to attend on the 30th.” You slip your hand into his boxers just as the director asks you another question, “Oh thank you, they were a gift from my boyfriend for tonight’s event.” You smile sweetly as Jack’s fingernails dig into your thigh under your dress. Arousal courses through you, remembering Jack’s earlier promise. You wrap your hand firmly around his cock, while the servers bring out the meal and fill your glass. Jack lets out a small groan, which is quickly masks with a cough. The level of talking decreases while they everyone enjoys their salad. Thankfully, this is something you can eat with one hand. You take a great deal of amusement watching Jack trying to keep control of his face and his moans inside while you jack him off under the table. Once or twice you thought you noticed Ana and Gabe sending you knowing looks but dismissed the idea.

You could tell that Jack was getting close, he was throbbing your hand. Everything was going well until Gabe opened his mouth, “Jack, you’ve been quite tonight, cat got your tongue?” He sends a wink in your direction.

For a second, you’re not sure Jack is going to answer, his fingers are gripping your leg so hard you’re sure there is going to be a bruise. “Sorry Gabe,” he answers, shaking head in an attempt to clear his mind, “I was just thinking about work, you know me married to the job” he jokes. You take this as an opportunity to drag your finger over the head of his precum covered cock. Things continue like this for the duration of the meal, him constantly being brought to the edge but never being allowed to topple over the edge.

Jack spins you effortlessly around the dance floor. As the Commander’s date, it was expected that you would dance the opening dance with you. Half way through the song other couples join in and there were fewer eyes on you. “I cannot believe you did that,” Jack growls in your ear, “Did it turn you on knowing that at any minute someone could have caught us?”

Looking up into Jack’s eyes you see nothing but arousal there, “Is that complaining I’m hearing Commander?”

He pulls your body close to his, grinding his stiff cock against you, “Do you feel that? That’s because of you and your actions during summer. When we get back to the room, I’m going to return the favour. I’m going to tie you down and tease you like you’ve never been teased before. How long should I tease you I wonder, half an hour? Maybe a full hour? Maybe longer, I won’t stop until you’re a sobbing wet, moaning mess under my hands.”

Your legs go weak and it’s a good thing Jack is there to support you. Lust courses through your body and suddenly this night cannot be over soon enough, “Mmm Jack.”

He takes a risk and places an open mouth on your neck, before checking his watch, “Wait five minutes and then meet me in my room.”

Standing outside his door you take a deep breath before pushing it open and walking into the room. Jack comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, leaving love bites on your neck, “You’ve been a naughty girl y/n,” he unzips your dress and places open mouth kiss down your spine, your dress pooling at your feet. He steps towards the bed and admires your body, “You know how much I love this but it has to go” he says hooking his fingers into your black lace thong, throwing it aside. Sitting down on the bed he pulls you over his knees, bringing his hand down hard on your left cheek, repeating the motion on the right. He delivers ten smacks overall. He rolls you off his knees and onto the bed, “Lay on you back” he commands.

Scooting up the bed, you notice the ropes and the stinging of your ass. You watch silently as he ties your hands above your head, then ties your left ankle to the bed pole, followed by the right. “You remember the safe word, right?” You nod your head, “Say it.”

“Apples.” You feel like you’re on fire and, apart from the spankings, he has hardly touched you. Your pussy is dripping wet and begging for attention while you squirm around on the bed. He seems satisfied.

“You’re so wet for me baby,” his fingers run through your folders, coming away covered in your juices. He makes a show of licking his fingers clean, leaning down to capture your lips with his own. He slides a finger inside of you, followed by another one. Curling them in a come-hither motion, trying to coax an orgasm from you. You try to thrust your hips up, desperate to have some friction against your clit. He chuckles at you, “So horny for me aren’t you,” his fingers idly traced circles around your clit, “It is a shame you can’t come without your clit being played with.” He set an unrelenting pace on your clit, you writhe under his merciless assault on your clit. The familiar fire course through your veins and then nothing. He removed his fingers and held them up to your lips, whimpering at the loss, tongue jetting out clean his fingers. “Not yet y/n, I promised to tease like no one as teased you before.”

Reaching over to the bedside table he pulls out a set of nipple clamps, a vibrator and bottle of lube. Shooting a generous amount of lube onto the vibrator, he drags it up and down your slit before turning it on and slides it into your wet cunt. He claims your lips in a passionate kiss, need coursing through your body. Trying to grab any part of his body possible, but unable to move due to your restraints. “So eager for me,” Jack kneels beside you on the bed, pupils detailed with lust while they rake over your body, “You’re going to love what comes next.” He pinches and pulls on your right nipple, getting it nice and hard before placing the clamp on, repeating the process with the left.

Giving a yank on the chain your body jolts and arches off the bed, a guttural moan tears free from your body. “J-Jack mmm pl-please.” You don’t know what you’re begging for, just more of him, more of the sensations he was making you feel.

The bed dipped down by your feet while Jack positioned himself, “Look at you baby, all wet and willing for me.” He pulled the vibrator from your aching pussy, before rapidly immersing it within you. He kept that pace up for a while, bringing you right to the edge before pulling out and setting it aside. You groan in frustration, longing for him to give you what want. Bringing his face down, you feel his stubble brush against your inner thigh, tongue lapping at your juices directly from the source. He feasts on your pussy, licking and sucking on your clit. Again, drawing you just to the edge of the cliff, but pulling away just before you can explore. He pulls on the chain connecting the two clips, drawing a scream from your lips as he works your overstimulated tips.  He strokes his thick cock above you, precum dripping down the sides, “Beg me,” he orders, “Beg me to give you what you want.”

Your lips form incoherent words, “Jack… I’m so close” you manage to moan out, delicious with the desire to cum. Shameless moaning and begging the tempestuous figure in front of you.

Without warning, he impales his generous cock completely encompassed by your smoldering pussy. He sets an unforgiving pace, ramming in and out of you, “Cum for me.” He commands, grabbing the vibrator from beside you, turning it to the highest setting and presses it to your clit. That was all it took. Your breathing becomes laboured as your orgasm tears through your body, clenching his cock, hips bucking your restraints. With a final thrust and moan, he shoots his seed deep inside of you. He removes his cock from your abused cunt and holds his still erect cock to your lips. You open your mouth and encircle his cock. Using your tongue to clean him up, tasting your juices mixed together. He works on removing the restraints from your wrist, pulling his cock out with an audible pop. Jack places an open mouth kiss on your neck, while he fingers remove the clamps from your swollen nipples. He gives you a wicked grin before sucking each on into his mouth turn and grazing his teeth against the bud; loving the way your back arches. Making his way down your body he sucks your still too sensitive clit into his mouth, your hands move to push his head away and he complies; finally undoing the restraints around your ankles.

Cuddling up to Jack you rest your head on his chest, “Remind me why we don’t do that more often?” You feel a tremble shoot through you while you think about the way he worshiped your body and how thoroughly pleased you feel as you drift off to sleep.

Jack places a soft kiss on your forehead, “Sleep well, my dear.”

 


End file.
